


Checking on him

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cody still worries though, Gen, I swear to God this is platonic, Obi-Wan can actually take care of himself, Platonic Bed Sharing, everything else is just rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Cody goes to check on his General. because he can and I said so. That's why.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Checking on him

**Author's Note:**

> just a short thing. a little bit of trash but not much.

**_& *&*&*&_ **

The lights are at ten percent when the door swishes open; Cody pops his head in first and looks towards the small desk. The man he was interested in is not there. Good. 

He steps in and the door swooshes closed behind him; the duracrete room is bare of anything personal. Even Hollos. It’s also cold, but if that didn’t help humans sleep he’d have turned the heating up. However, knowing how much General Kenobi hated being hot, he did not touch said thermostat. 

The fresher light is off, so the man is not there, which left Cody with one final place to look. The bunk, indeed, has a bulge lying upon it. The covers are scratchy woolen blankets that are standard issue. A light blue and green depending. There are two, one of each color, lying upon the bed over the lump. And at the top, lying on the pillow is auburn hair and a slight flurry of a snore. 

Cody smiled as he moved ever closer. Either his Jedi General was used to his presence in the Force, or he really was exhausted. Kix had diagnosed him with it just that afternoon after clean up had ended. And ordered him to his quarters and to bed. Cody was glad to see that he indeed was sleeping. 

He knelt beside the bed and reached a hand out to run his fingers through the hair, it was slightly wet, and smelled of the standard issued shampoo. General Kenobi had cleaned up and gone to bed, that was good. Everyone thought that their General was horrible at taking care of himself. But it’s these moments that reminded Cody that he was, indeed, capable of it. And had done it often enough that he knew the rumors were simply lies. 

His General took care of himself, except when he was forced not to do so; such as on this campaign. He probably skipped eating - based on the full tray of food not far from the bed, sitting innocently on the desk amongst piles of data pads. Cody shook his head. He’ll make sure his General eats in the morning. 

General Kenobi groaned and turned his head. Tired eyes opened and Cody had a sudden jolt of worry. He’d woken Kenobi with his touch. “You alright, sir?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” Kenobi said. Then he moved over and raised the blankets. “Join me?” he asked. 

Not unused to sleeping with others. Cody undid his boots - since he hadn’t come wearing his armour - and climbed into the bunk besides Obi-Wan. The other threw a leg over Cody’s and laid his head on the Clone’s chest. 

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan said. Cody smiled up at the ceiling. 

“Any time, sir.” 

Soon they both fell asleep. And to be honest, it was the best Cody had ever gotten in a very long time. 

  
  



End file.
